


Reviens mon cher corbeau

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Raven - Freeform, Short
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: De jour comme de nuit, Hana attendait désespérément la venue d'un corbeau noir, elle le guettait dans le ciel qui surplombait Konoha, elle le cherchait dans les branches des arbres dans les forêts environnantes.





	Reviens mon cher corbeau

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

De jour comme de nuit, Hana attendait désespérément la venue d'un corbeau noir, elle le guettait dans le ciel qui surplombait Konoha, elle le cherchait dans les branches des arbres dans les forêts environnantes. 

Elle était sûre et certaine qu'Itachi Uchiha n'était pas un traître du pays du feu, elle était persuadée que le massacre de son clan cachait quelque chose de plus complexe et plus sombre qu'un simple ninja étant devenu fou au point de tuer presque toute sa famille. 

Hana était une Inuzuka, elle faisait confiance à ses instincts, et ceux-ci ne l'avaient jamais trompé, elle aurait pu jurer sur sa vie qu'Itachi avait été forcé à assassiner ses parents, ses grands-parents, ses oncles, ses tantes, ses cousins et ses cousines...Contrairement à la plupart des habitants du village, elle le connaissait, elle savait quel genre d'homme il était, et un meurtrier de sang-froid ne rimait pas avec Itachi Uchiha.

Elle avait été sa camarade d'école à l'académie, et ils étaient devenus amis parce que les Inuzuka sont des gens tellement sociaux qu'ils attirent naturellement les autres autour d'eux. Ils étaient tombés amoureux et étaient sortis ensemble en cachette pendant plusieurs mois pour ne pas attirer l'attention de leur famille (en particulier celle du garçon), et ils avaient été heureux jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit...

Elle se souvenait que lors d'une de leurs dernières promenades dans les bois il lui avait dit que si un jour ils devaient être séparés pendant une longue période, il lui suffirait de guetter le ciel, et le jour où il rentrerait il lui enverrait un corbeau, le messager emblématique de leur clan. 

Cet oiseau était discret et mystérieux, tout comme lui, et elle trouvait que cela lui correspondait bien, et elle s'était prise d'affection pour cette espèce de volatile. Dix années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il avait fuit dans l'obscurité de la nuit, quarante saisons qu'elle l'attendait mais Hana s'en fichait, elle était prête à patienter toute sa vie parce qu'il allait revenir, il lui l'avait juré avant de l'embrasser sous les cerisiers du clan Nara. 

Les Inuzuka ne donnaient leur cœur qu'une fois, et le sien était la propriété d'Itachi, alors le temps n'était qu'une notion abstraite, cela n'avait pas de valeurs, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de le revoir en vie. 

Ce soir encore seules la lune, les étoiles et ses trois chiens lui avaient tenu compagnie, aucun corbeau n'avait perturbé le silence nocturne, une nuit de plus seule, une nuit de moins sans lui.


End file.
